


Невероятные приключения Магнуса

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Banter, Evil Author Day, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Магнус ощутил, как что-то меняется. Он сам не сообразил, что происходит, но вот он стоит в тиаре со звездой и прикиде принцессы амазонок Дианы.— Что за…? — Выдыхает он осматриваясь. Первая мысль, скользнувшая в его голове, была о сумеречных охотниках. Никто! Никто не должен видеть его в _этом_. Особенно Алек. Хотя нет. Особенно Джейс! Только не этот пустомеля! Разумеется, Магнус Бейн просто очешуителен во всем, что на него не надень. Просто хлыст, точнее лассо и короткая юбка — это, пожалуй, удел Изабель Лайтвуд.Он щелкает пальцами, но ничего не происходит.





	Невероятные приключения Магнуса

**Author's Note:**

> Это сонгфик, в котором музыка напрямую связана с событиями, так что нужно обязательно включить трек-лист :)
> 
> Списочек:  
> Adam Clayton - Mission Impossible  
> Чудо-Женщина - Саундтрек (Is She With You? - Hans Zimmer and Junkie XL)  
> Tito & Tarantula - After Dark  
> Моцарт - Rondo Alla Turca  
> Hanz Zimmer - Duduk of the North
> 
> Для особо ленивых, этот фик есть в озвучке с уже подогнанными треками: https://vk.com/audios-171316003?z=audio_playlist-171316003_7

[Adam Clayton — Mission Impossible]

Магнус двигался по узкому коридору. Темнота помещения не смущала его. Спасибо кошачьим глазам, что мерцали в темноте, позволяя видеть без особых помех. Мужчина медленно приближался к двум распахнутым дверям. За одной из них мог скрываться демон, которого они выслеживали в этом рейде. Но стычка с врагом его не пугала. В конце концов он Верховный Маг Бруклина! И это звание получил не за красивые глазки. Куда сильнее его волновал прекрасный нефилим, который любил отыскивать лишние неприятности на свою голову. А попутно и на голову самого Верховного Мага.

Магнус остановился около дверей, готовый дать бой, и в этот момент…

[Мелодия сменилась. Вместо звучавшего саундтрека к Миссия Невыполнима послышались забойные рифы Чудо-Женщины. Автор отвлекся на шикарную музыку и тут!]

Мужчина ощутил, как что-то меняется. Он сам не сообразил, что происходит, но вот он стоит в тиаре со звездой и прикиде принцессы амазонок Дианы.

— Что за…? — Выдыхает он осматриваясь. Первая мысль, скользнувшая в его голове, была о сумеречных охотниках. Никто! Никто не должен видеть его в _этом_. Особенно Алек. Хотя нет. Особенно Джейс! Только не этот пустомеля! Разумеется, Магнус Бейн просто очешуителен во всем, что на него не надень. Просто хлыст, точнее лассо и короткая юбка — это, пожалуй, удел Изабель Лайтвуд.

Он щелкает пальцами, но ничего не меняется.

[Автор: чОрд! Не могу это развидеть! Ахахаха! Прости, Маггс! Я сейчас… Буквально секунду… Только настроюсь, и мы пойдем ловить демонов дальше. Обещаю! Ахахахаха, вот умора, я не могу! Это выше моих сил! Может так и оставить? А где, кстати, Джейс, вышло бы забавно…]

— Даже не думай об этом! — Возражает Магнус, указывая пальцем… в никуда. Ну, это ж Автор, он с любой стороны увидит.

[Автор, стыдливо: Соряян… Ну… Может, хоть одним глазочком он посмотрит, а потом сделаем так, что он все забудет?]

— Только через мой труп! И через его! А будешь продолжать измываться, я отыщу тебя, в каком бы измерении ты не сидела!

[Автор, совсем сникнув: Все, все, все! Поняла! Не люблю нервировать людей лишний раз. Тем более когда они полудемоны. Просто песенка такая забойная! Не могу избавиться от этого образа в моей голове! И как ты сражаешься с демоном на манер Чудо-Женщины…]

И вот Магнус, вооружившись мечом, стоит напротив уродливого чудовища. Мужчина бросается на своего противника с довольной ухмылкой, предвкушая сражение. Адреналин гонит кровь по его венам. Прыжок, удар. Демон ранен, но успевает отбросить нападавшего, который прошибает стену насквозь и врезается в постамент с бюстом Цезаря. Вся эта конструкция падает, разбиваясь о голову Магнуса. Но ему этот удар нипочем. Он непробиваем и зол! Очень зол.

[Автор: блин, блин, блин! Он сейчас меня убьет нафиг!]

— Переключи. Песню. И. Верни. Меня. Обратно. — Отчеканивает маг.

[Автор: Без проблем, приятель! Буквально секундочку.]

Желтые глаза угрожающе смотрят на приближающегося монстра, но видят в нем ту, кто записывает эти строки. Буквально ощущая, как клинок вот-вот войдет в ее грудь, пробивая легкие, тараня сердце.

[Автор, переключает песню: Готово, готово, готово! Сейчас все будет окнорм!]

Монстр плавно растворяется, как и сам Магнус. Пока меняются аккорды, вся вселенная перестраивается под новый ритм. И вот сейчас маг узнает, что же будет дальше.

[Tito & Tarantula — After Dark]

Верховный Маг Бруклина, собственной персоной, стоит в одних труселях, которые крепятся на подозрительно шатких веревочках. На его руке повыше локтя золотой браслет, похожий на хлыст Изабель, а на шее… Что вы думаете? ЗМЕЯ, БЛЯТЬ! Куда-то ползущая, желтая туша. А что же сам Магнус? А он танцует… Стоит в каком-то баре, посреди толпы жаждущих мужиков и пошло виляет бедрами.

— Ты труп, — обещает он.

[Автор: Я не виновата! Это просто саундтрек из фильма… Вот я сразу и вспомнила «От заката до рассвета»… Сальма Хайек шикарна, но ты ничуть не хуже! И вообще… Только, пожалуйста, не смотри так злобненько, а? Ну, я же няша… А хочешь, я тебе вместо Тарантино подгоню Алека?]

— В смысле? — Спрашивает мужчина, не понимая кого и куда собрались подгонять… Он не смотрел фильм о котором идет речь. И, похоже, грядущая сцена станет для него сюрпризом.

Но в текущий момент злость отходит на второй план, потому что чертова гадина (нет, не Автор, а змея), начинает ползти вверх, подбираясь к его горлу. Магнус нервно сглатывает и растерянно осматривает зал. Его глаза отыскивают высокого брюнета, сидящего в глубине зала. Ох, было бы так здорово, если бы Александр чаще смотрел на него ТАК, как смотрит сейчас. Но, похоже, прекрасный нефилим не узнает его.  
Две каких-то девицы вовремя подходят к Магнусу и забирают змею. Облегченно вздохнув, мужчина направляется в зал, но его шаг не такой, как обычно. Он танцует, не выходит из образа и передвигается под звучащий ритм, ловя жаждущие взгляды.  
Покинув сцену, он пошел по столам. И каждый посетитель, мимо которого он проходил, мечтал получить хотя бы толику его внимания. Но желтые глаза смотрели лишь на брюнета.

— Я хотя бы его не убью?

[Автор: Не, все нормик будет. Не боись. Ну… я думаю…. Мелодия же закончится до обращения, верно?]

— До какого обращения? — интересуется Магнус, никому не адресуя свой вопрос.

Сидящие за столиком люди непонимающе осматриваются.

— Вы это кому? — Спрашивает кто-то, но Магнус не отвечает. Вместо этого он аккуратно присаживается на корточки, танцуя на столешнице, напротив Алека. Его прекрасный нефилим не сводит с него глаз. И вот Магнус уже поднялся с бутылкой пива, которую пил Лайтвуд, и приподняв свою оголенную ногу, начинает поливать ее этим напитком.

— Твою мать, мне это все снится? — Шокированно интересуется Магнус, наблюдая как Александр слизывает стекающий с его ступни капельки.

[Автор: Да не, там так и было. Он потом еще начнет облизывать тебе пальцы…]

— Убери это, — рявкает Магнус.

[Автор, обиженно: А мне казалось, тебе нравится.]

— Вырубай! — кричит мужчина.

[Rondo Alla Turca — Mozart]

— Почему я клею телок в баре под Моцарта??? — Уже откровенно злится маг, пытаясь сотворить заклинание. Но, увы, в этом мире он обычный человек. У него нет желтых глаз и даже есть пупок. Потому в его руках появляется букет искусственных цветов.

— Откуда это?

[Автор: В этой вселенной ты любишь фокусы. Иллюзионист и все такое.]

Девушка, которую пытается закадрить Магнус, приветливо ему улыбается и берет букет. Она уже готова отправиться за своим соблазнителем хоть на край света.

— Только вот, мне это все не сдалось вообще! Верни меня к Алеку!

[Автор, с надеждой: В тот бар? Я знала, что тебе финт с ногой понравится!]

— Какой еще финт с ногой??? Верни меня К МОЕМУ АЛЕКУ! И чтобы все было в порядке! Живо! — Велит он.

[Автор, тяжело вздыхая: Вот знала, что случайный трек-лист до добра не доведет! Сейчас, я уже думаю какая мелодия настроит меня на нужный лад. Буквально секунду. Или две… У меня вечно проблемы с выбором музыки.]

— И как это должно меня волновать? — Прищурившись спрашивает Магнус. — Просто сделай это.

[Автор, ворчит: Тоже мне Шая Ла Баф нашелся! Вот возьми и сам себе все наколдуй, раз такой умничка. Не могу я писать без соответствующего настроя. А настрой мне дает музыка…]

Маг, который сейчас был не больше чем иллюзионист, решил обождать. Все равно он зависим сейчас от этой безумной меломанской башки. Его взгляд скользнул по бару «Макларенс».

— Я все еще не понимаю, почему я в современном баре клею цыпочек под Моцарта?

Магнус на миг задумался, размышляя почему он применил несвойственное ему слово «цыпочки», а о сериале «Как я встретил вашу маму» в сумеречном мире не слышали.

[Hanz Zimmer — Duduk of the North]

И вот он вновь в том же самом коридоре. В своей же одежде. Желтые глаза смотрят на двери. А сердце буквально рвется из груди.

[Автор, шепотом: Оно само включилось, и тебя вернуло автоматически. Думаю, тебе лучше быстрее отыскать Алека. Что-то случилось скорее всего… Судя по мелодии.]

Но Магнус уже не слышал слов. Внутри него словно оборвалась какая-то нить. Его толкало вперед. Быстрее. Спеши. Алек зовет тебя. Ты ему нужен.

И маг не разбирая дороги мчится сквозь коридоры. Желтые глаза ищут лишь одного. Они хотят найти его нефилима. Его любимого, дорогого сердцу, голубоглазого нефилима. Его Александра. Вечно встревающего в какие-то неприятности.

И вот Магнус врывается в зал и видит, как Иззи придерживает голову брата. Парень лежит на полу. Его глаза закрыты, а по груди растекается кровавый след.

«Нет, нет, нет, только не это!» — Мысленно молит мужчина, на ватных ногах приближаясь к Алеку. Он садится рядом, и начинает творить заклинание. Его лоб покрыла испарина. Магнусу страшно. Ему ни разу не было так страшно, как в этот миг.

— Пожалуйста, только не умирай! Александр, прошу, останься со мной! — Молит он, не в силах сдержать слезу.

В этот самый момент Магнус не знает только одного. В предупреждениях к этой истории не указана смерть главного героя. Так что Алеку, каким бы он растяпой не был, ничто не угрожает.

[Автор: Конец.]


End file.
